Hogwarts Note
by Maylene Angel
Summary: E s de repente o mundo eloquecesse e Mello fosse parar a, nd mais nd menos que, Hogwarts? E s encontrasse lá Near, Matt, L e Kira? E s ainda adicionássemos um caderno pertecente a um cujo nome não deve ser pronunciado? Pois... [Comédia] CAP3 ON Inscrições
1. Mello em Hogwarts

**Título** – Hogwarts Note

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – de Death Note

Bem… quis tentar fazer uma coisa diferente! Não sei como ficará mas… Hogwarts não me pertence, nem vou plagiar J. K. Rowling. Isto é quase comédia (pelo menos eu estou a tentar que seja!) e uma escrita ridícula. O Mello não foi criado por mim e eu dou graças por isso. Se eu o tivesse criado nunca poderia ter qualquer tipo de relação com ele para além de "mãe-filho". Estou à espera que ele pare de comer os meus chocolates cá em casa e me peça em casamento (é claro que isto nunca acontecerá dado que ele só pensa em Near, mas pelo menos os meus pais não se aborrecem de o ver a passear pela casa).

Para terminar… se o Near fosse meu, ele seria tal como é e eu substituiria as suas peças dos puzzles por peças de roupa que ele tiraria a Mello. Se Matt fosse meu… eu o empurraria para o lado para não se aproximar do Mello (Ò.Ó) e se L e Kira fossem meus… passavam a personagens secundárias, enquanto o Mello e Near passavam a principais. Não… isto assim não seria Death Note mas… MELLO&NEAR'S NOTE!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 01 – Mello em Hogwarts**

Acabara de se espreguiçar quando reparou que algo não estava bem. A janela do seu quarto estava aberta e tinha uma coruja empoleirada no parapeito. Apressou-se a ir chutá-la e fechar a janela, quando reparou que tinha uma carta caída no chão. Rapidamente a agarrou e abriu. Dentro estava uma curta mensagem mas que lhe deixou o coração a palpitar:

"_Caro Senhor Mello;_

_Temos o prazer de o informar que foi aceite na nossa escola de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts. O nosso ano escolar começará dia 1 de Setembro e em anexo enviamos uma lista de todo o material que necessitará."_

WTF!!?? Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Que treta era aquela que falava em magia e feitiçaria? Só podia estar a sonhar! Vestiu-se rapidamente e, preparava-se para ir ter mais uma vez com o seu rival Near, quando um barulho fez estremecer a casa toda. Desceu as escadas a correr, abriu a porta e viu do outro lado uma motorizada com um velho em cima. O velho tirou o capacete e sorriu.

Mello – Roger!!! Que estás aqui a fazer???

Roger (vocês já sabem que é aquele director do orfanato onde viviam Mello e Near) – Como sabes o meu nome!? Mas não importa. Amanhã é dia 1 de Setembro e temos de ir rápido comprar as tuas coisas. Estou certo que já recebeste a carta, não é verdade?

Mello – Mas… mas… tu devias estar no teu escritório a assinar uma pilha de papéis em vez de estares em cima dessa motorizada! Tu já és velho para isso!!! – disse completamente atónito.

Roger – Eu velho!? Deixa-me rir. A minha idade ainda está em flor e tu é que não passas de um pequeno rebento. Se já arrumaste as tuas coisas sobe já, senão despacha-te!

Mello não entendia nada do que se estava a passar. Apenas deu consigo a subir as escadas a correr, atirar com umas tralhas para a sua mala, pôr uma barra de chocolate à boca para aliviar o stress e descer. Misteriosamente, todo o orfanato estava deserto. Não havia o mínimo movimento e ele nem soube dizer o porquê de estar a cooperar naquela loucura. É claro que mais tarde, Mello veio a descobrir que há momentos que nós não podemos controlar as nossas vidas e temos de nos sujeitar a que alguém as controle por nós.

**xxXxxXxx**

Tinham acabado de sobrevoar a Diagon-Al (é claro que Mello não sabia do que se tratava) quando Mello se deslumbrou com tão magnífica vila. Desceram a pique e Roger permitiu que ele desmontasse. Ajudou-o a comprar tudo o que vinha na lista mas não explicou nada. De facto, Mello nem perguntou nada porque se perguntasse estava a declarar automaticamente que era um burro e ignorante, o que o faria descer no ranking de sucessão a L. Mas ao mesmo tempo o director parecia tão familiarizado com tudo aquilo que só podia significar uma coisa – um sonho. Sim, era isso! Mello estava a sonhar! Então se assim era… ele ia-se deixar levar no sonho e quando chegasse a hora havia de acordar.

As horas passaram e a sua sorte foi a alta capacidade de assimilação. Bastava estar frente a algo durante 10 segundos que ele conseguia compreendê-la. E foi isso que permitiu que no final do dia já não se espantasse por ver um caldeirão a voar pelo ar enquanto seguia uma bruxa velha ou um livro a arrastar-se pelo chão com vida próprio, preso com uma coleira à porta de uma livraria.

Por fim, foram à loja das varinhas de Olivander. Era a última coisa que lhe faltava e a mais indispensável a um futuro mágico. Um homem baixo e atarracado veio logo servi-lo.

Olivander – Hummm, loiro com 1.70 e poucos de altura… chocolatra (deitou um olhar de esguelha para a tablete que Mello acabara de retirar do bolso. – Deixe-me ver… Talvez esta. – tirou uma varinha de uma caixa e estendeu-a.

Mello agarrou na varinha e bastou agitá-la para que toda a loja ficasse metade destruída.

Olivander – Não… nem pensar, e que tal esta? – estendeu-lhe uma outra varinha.

O loiro agitou-a de novo e uma centena de caixas caíram sobre o vendedor.

Olivander – Definitivamente não e não. Mas talvez… – foi ao armazém buscar uma caixa negra, dentro da qual estava uma varinha de prata.

Mello experimentou-a e sentiu uma aura a envolvê-lo plenamente. Fez um movimento e a loja voltou a ficar como estava.

Olivander – Vejo que o senhor tem grande poderes. De certo vai ser grande como eles…

Mello (espantando) – Como eles!?

Olivander – Sim. Varinhas como essas tenho muitas poucas. Ao todo são cinco varinhas, uma de ouro, outra de prata, outra de platina, outra de cobre e a última de madeira vulgar. Já vendi quatro dessas varinhas e apenas restava essa. Todas as varinhas escolheram o seu mestre e posso dizer que são as mais poderosas que existem, logo só escolhem gente poderosa. A última que vendi, e que por acaso foi ontem, era de platina e foi a um jovem completamente oposto ao senhor. A de madeira foi para um sujeito meio estranho que parecia um macaco e a de ouro foi para… – ele estremeceu e não teve coragem de dizer o nome. – aquele cujo nome não deve ser pronunciado.

Mello – Aquele QUÊ? Isso é nome de gente?

Olivander – Esteja calado! Toda a gente o teme só de ouvir o seu nome! – foi arrumar a caixa da varinha e regressou rapidamente. – E a varinha de cobre foi comprada há uma semana por um rapaz que nem desviou o olhar de um brinquedo qualquer dos Muggles.

Saíram da loja e a cabeça do rapaz andava às voltas. Aqueles que o dono mencionara… tinha de os encontrar. Roger parou à frente de uma estalagem e disse:

Roger – Ficas aqui esta noite a amanhã embarcas no expresso para Hogwarts. Eu depois venho buscar-te.

Sem lhe dar tempo nem para piscar os olhos e velho director havia desaparecido com um movimento suave da sua varinha. O jovem entrou na estalagem e foi prontamente recebido pelo serviçal. Não dormiu nada durante a noite e no dia seguinte estava a pé quando Roger apareceu, ainda não eram 6h da manhã.

Roger – Surgiu trabalho para mim e tenho de me apressar. Levo-te ao comboio e depois tu esperas pela hora da partida.

Apanharam um táxi até à estação dos comboios. Foi Mello que teve de pagar uma vez que o director não se entendia com o dinheiro Muggle.

Roger - Eu não entendo nada disto. Como podem pessoas viverem sem magia?

Mello – Mas então eu era Muggle não era?

Roger – Não faço a mínima. Apenas ordenaram-me que te fosse buscar e segui ordens. Mas há gente comum que de repente ganha poderes. Esses são chamados de meio-sangue. E os outros são de sangue puro porque nasceram em famílias de feiticeiros.

Mello – E aquele que o vendedor não quis mencionar?

Roger estremeceu igualmente e não se pronunciou. Encolheu os ombros e prosseguiu o caminho.

Roger – Nunca o deves subestimar e vais encontrá-lo em Hogwarts. Apenas aguarda.

Deixou-o frente a um muro e disse-lhe que se o atravessasse ia ver o comboio e depois desapareceu. O loiro assim o fez e deparou-se numa plataforma imensa e deserta. Aguardou que chegasse a hora de embarcar, hora essa que a plataforma se encheu numa balbúrdia total. Ele entrou e foi sentar-se na carruagem mais longínqua e deserta. Infelizmente todas estavam cheias, excepto uma que tinha apenas duas pessoas. Um franzino esquisito sentado no chão a brincar com um robot de Muggle e um rapaz a jogar um videojogo de Muggle.

Mello – NEAR!!! MATT!!! Que fazem aqui?? Vocês não deviam estar no orfanato?

Near (sem desviar a atenção do boneco) – Qual orfanato? E eu não te conheço sequer, como é que sabes o meu nome?

Mello – É claro que eu sei, seu pirralho. E vê se deixas de brincar com essas coisas inúteis. – depois de conter um pouco o seu espanto voltou-se para o sujeito que acabara de chamar de Matt. – E tu Matt, ainda a jogar?

Não obteve qualquer resposta do colega e pensou que devia estar no último nível e não lhe podia ceder atenção. Também se lembrou que estava num sonho, logo eles não o conheciam mas ele os reconhecia. Então iria fingir que era a primeira vez que se encontravam.

**xxXxxXxx**

Já era noite quando o expresso para Hogwarts parou. Eles saíram do interior e tinham à sua espera, nada mais, nada menos que, mais uma vez, o Roger.

Matt – Aquele não é o Guardador da porta de Hogwarts?

Near – Quem sabe…

Matt – Oba… Pensava que fosse um gigante como está na história do Harry Potter.

Near – Essa história é uma invenção. Onde já se viu alguém ganhar uma cicatriz, nem deitar uma gota de sangue… e sem pensar numa possível plástica para a esconder.

Mello torceu o nariz. Não fazia a mínima de que história poderia ser aquela e queria tudo menos ter de estar ali ao lado do seu rival. Mas também não conhecia mais ninguém… eram tudo caras novas que ele nunca tinha visto, nem mais gordas nem mais magras.

Roger aproximou-se e o cumprimentou:

Roger – Boa noite Mello… boa noite Near e Matt! Venham por aqui. Vocês virão no barco comigo.

Atravessaram o grande lado governado pela lula gigante no mesmo bote de Roger. O director vestia um manto negro e volumoso e remava habilidosamente. Quando chegaram, finalmente à porta do castelo, ele informou:

Roger – Agora vocês irão esperar pela professora Naomi Misora.

E com uma estalar dos seus dedos ele desapareceu. Minutos mais tarde apareceu a tal dita professor. Mello reparou que era mais uma pessoa que não conhecia. Como ele podia ter tantos rostos na sua mente num simples sonho? E o mais importante… onde os fora buscar?

Naomi vestia um manto lilás comprido e sustentando uma aparência rígida. O seu cabelo estava preso num carrapito.

Naomi – Sejam bem vindos ao vosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Antes de mais, vocês vão entrar no salão principal e vão ser seleccionados para as equipas da escola. Elas são duas: o grupo dos fieis seguidores de … – todos estremeceram muito antes do nome ser revelado. - e o segundo grupo é o grupo dos que desejam ser tão inteligentes quanto L, em que abreviando temos: o grupo dos adoradores de doces.

Vários murmúrios começaram a soar. A multidão dos caloiros estavam a comentar o grupo onde adorariam ficar.

Mello (já irritado de não conseguir perceber que raio de nome era aquele que metia todos a tremerem dos pés à cabeça) – MAS AFINAL É O GRUPO DOS FIEIS SEGUIDORES A QUÊ!!??

A professora entrou em choque e recuou, levanto a mão à cabeça. Todos calaram-se e ficaram a fitá-lo.

Near (enrolando uma mecha de cabelo) – Grupo de fiéis seguidores a Kira, mas geralmente todos temem esse nome. Kira é um assassino que possui um caderno mortal que não tem qualquer mágica mas que mesmo assim mata qualquer nome que seja lá escrito.

Mello – Mas se mata é porque tem magia misturada.

Near – Não… e esse é o maior medo de um feiticeiro: encontrar-se diante de um objecto não mágico mas que tenha poderes sobrenaturais.

Mello (ò.ó) – E porque disseste o seu nome?

Near – Não dizer o nome de uma pessoa ainda aumenta o medo que se ganha por ela.

Eles tiveram de vestir os meus mantos e foram apresentados diante as restantes turmas da escola. Na mesa principal, sentado ao centro, estava alguém que o loiro reconheceu como… Watari! Ao seu lado direito estava, nada mais nada menos que, Lester, seguido de Ridner, do outro lado estava Yagami Souchiro, Mogi e mais uma lista de pessoas que ele não conhecia tão bem.

Watari – Sejam bem-vindos novos alunos de Hogwarts. Antes de passarmos ao nosso jantar, vocês irão ser distribuídos pelas duas equipas.

Mello reparou que apenas existiam duas grandes mesas na majestosa sala. Uma delas tinha a mesa cheia de doces e a outra estava rodeada de Shinigamis.

Matt – Como será feita a escolha?

Linda (uma caloira que andava no meio dos novatos) – Talvez tenhamos de lutar contra um dragão.

Near – Eu irei para a equipa de L.

Matt – Nossa Near, tu pareces mesmo confiante na escolha.

Near – É claro… Aquela equipa é a equipa dos génios.

Matt – Sim… sim… e tu… hummm… – virou-se para Mello mas não sabia o seu nome. – Não chegaste a apresentar-te apesar de saberes os nossos nomes.

Mello lembrou-se que, de fact,o não se apresentara pois tivera sempre a certeza que, até mesmo naquele ridículo sonho, Near o saberia.

Mello – Sou o Mello.

Matt – E então para que equipa gostavas de ir?

Mello (disse prontamente sem qualquer dúvida) – Para a equipa em que este inútil não esteja! – declarou apontando para Near.

Near – Então só te resta a equipa de Kira. É uma pena que fiques na equipa dos perdedores… – respondeu enquanto enrolava o cabelo.

Mello irritou-se. Até mesmo ali o rival não perdera a sua essência…

Matt – Eu cá espero ficar também na equipa do L. Pelo menos terei alguns chocolates para comer e poderei jogar os meus jogos descansado.

Ele quis dizer algo contraditório mas até que gostava de ficar na mesma equipa do seu companheiro das brincadeiras do mundo real – o Matt; mas ficar na mesma equipa do insensível… mas ainda havia algo mais forte… o chocolate…

Near (continuando a enrolar o cabelo) – Aquela é uma equipa de demónios que não olham a meios para atingir os seus fins. Gente sem escrúpulos e sem coração…

Mello – Ou seja… a equipa ideal para mim! Então vou para ela. – disse prontamente enquanto se virava para a mesa da equipa de Kira.

Matt – É pena, porque adoraria ficar na mesma equipa que tu até porque simpatizei bastante contigo. Além disso, aquela é a equipa dos mais burros. Ninguém se compara à inteligência do nosso L.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o loiro parou e mudou o seu rumo repentinamente.

Naomi – Vamos agora distribuir-vos pelas equipas. Vocês vão escrever o vosso nome neste caderno enquanto têm a vossa imagem presente na vossa mente e aparecerá escrito nele o vosso destino (sim, era uma réplica do Death Note mas com a inscrição: Hogwarts's Note).

Mello (Ò.Ó) – O QUÊ!? Eu não vou ali escrever o meu nome!!! É que nem pensar… Para depois morrer! - O.o

Matt (segredando ao seu ouvido) – Ouvi dizer que após escrever o nosso nome ele é apagado automaticamente e no lugar dele aparece o nome da equipa.

Mello suspirou de alívio, enquanto a professora já começara a chamar os estudantes pelos nomes. Foram uma Linda, um Fred, um George, uma Hermione, um Ron (não por ser inteligente mas por a equipa de Kira não aceitar uma pessoa como ele) e até um tal de Harry Potter, que fez o Mello torcer sobrancelhas, para a equipa de L.

Matt (histérico) – Que fixe! Até o Harry Potter está aqui!

Near (enrolando o cabelo) – Isto é só uma Fic e a autora entrou num momento de parvoíce e como não se lembrava de mais ninguém para meter, foi roubar as personagens a J. K. Rowling!

Matt (O.o) – Plágio?

Autora (entrando na Fic, vinda lá sabe-se de onde - ¬¬'') – Isto não é plágio!!! Eu apenas enumerei as personagens, o que não quer dizer que eles vão fazer parte da Fic! – olha para o Near com uma gota a descer pela cabeça. – Por acaso… não me estava a ocorrer mais ninguém…

Near (continuando a enrolar o cabelo) – Eu estou sempre certo!

O Mello, que nada percebia mas percebeu as palavras do rapaz de cabelos brancos, ia resmungar mas o nome do Matt foi chamado.

Naomi – E agora o Matt!

Mello não se chegou a aperceber o que aconteceu, apenas viu o amigo pegar numa caneta, rabiscar algo num livro poisado em frente de Watari e depois dirigir-se para a mesa dos adoradores de doces que voltaram a irromper num aplauso. Seguidamente foi a vez de Near que teve o mesmo destino. Depois foi a vez de um Matsuda, uma Misa, uma Takada, Teru Mikami e mais uns quantos que foram parar à equipa de Kira. Por último chegou a vez dele. Aproximou-se do caderno nervoso e rabiscou o seu nome.

Watari – Tem de ser o teu nome verdadeiro e nada de pseudónimos!

Mello (Ò.Ó – espantado, afinal como é que ele sabia que aquele não era o seu nome se estava num sonho em que ninguém o conhecia?) – Ah… tá bem!

Ele escreveu o seu nome um pouco contrariado. Afinal o seu nome era conhecido por muitos poucos… apenas por L, Matt, Roger e… Near! Foi a pensar nele que escreveu o nome, no entanto tinha uma vontade de ir para a equipa de Kira. Afinal, ele no futuro seria um criminoso e lideraria um gang. O seu nome foi desaparecendo à medida que surgia uma nova palavra escrita:

L

Watari espreitou e disse em voz alta:

Watari – E a nossa última criança vai para a equipa do L!

Toda a mesa cheia de doces rompeu numa aclamação e o Mello, mesmo que abananado, dirigiu-se para ela! Como era aquilo possível? Ele queria ir para a outra… Ele apenas estava a pensar em Near quando escreveu o nome… Estava prestes a matar alguém quando um rapaz de cabelo negros, mais velho, se aproximou com um andar muito amacacado, cavernal e, no mínimo, estranho (Ò.ò).

L – Eu sou L! Bem-vindo à minha equipa Mello.

O Mello arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto! Que estava ali o seu professor a fazer? Aquilo estava a transformar-se numa autêntica… idiotice!. Voltou-se para trás e viu a rapariga loira, dada pelo nome de Misa, agarrada a um rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

L – Aquele é Kira! Tenho 83,9 de certezas que é ele! Raito é Kira e um dia vou-o o provar.

Matt veio cumprimentá-lo (é claro que foi mais um abraço) e quando deitou um olhar sobre Near, reparou que este também o observava com uma curiosidade enorme nos olhos e ainda com a sua madeixa preferida a ser encaracolada. Será que ele não sabia que se usasse laca o efeito era mais rápido e dourador? E aí… Mello ficou feliz de estar naquela equipa!

**Fim do primeiro Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora:** Isto é uma completa estupidez – xDDDDDDD, mas até que curti escrever! Sentei-me e comecei a escrever tudo o que vinha à cabeça no momento, sem parar para pensar se as coisas faziam ou não sentido, por isso a Fic está absurda. Eu sei que são disparates atrás de disparates mas… xDDDDDDD. Espero que pelo menos mereça um comentáriozito vosso para saber se posso continuar ou nem vale a pena.


	2. Caldeirões fumegantes e Matt? Oo

**Capítulo 02 – Caldeirões fumegantes e… Matt!? O.o**

Acordou com uma coruja a sobrevoar a sua cama de dossel. Ainda só era o primeiro dia mas aquilo já se tinha tornado um hábito. Levantou-se e empurrou-a para fora do quarto. Saiu da cama e vestiu as roupas com o manto negro sobre os ombros; nele estava um emblema da sua equipa – um bolo cheio de creme.

Quando preparava-se para sair do quarto reparou que o Matt ainda dormia e ressonava de boca aberta com as roupas todas caídas no chão e a cama do Near estava, pura e simplesmente, vazia.

Passou pelo retrato de um L gordo (de certeza que era assim que ele ficaria se continuasse a comer chocolate como sempre comera) e desceu a escadaria estreita que levava à torre norte do castelo onde ficava o seu dormitório, comum a toda a equipa. Quando entrou no grande salão viu montes de alunos a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Entre eles, na mesa dos adoradores de doces, apenas um miúdo recusava-se a comer qualquer coisa – era Near. O rapaz de cabelos brancos fitava uma folha de papel com a testa bastante enrugada.

Mello – Não me digas que já te lembras como se lê… Ò.Ó Que é isto!????? – Mello ficou com os olhos em bico a olhar para símbolos bué estranhos.

Near (enrolando mais uma mecha do seu cabelo) – São runas antigas. Eu inscrevi-me a essa e mais umas quantas disciplinas extras. Apenas não entendia como é que vou assistir a essa aula se à mesma hora temos poções.

O loiro ia a comentar alguma coisa mas não chegou a dizer porque, nesse momento, Matt entrou na sala com uma plena acrobacia, em que se atirou para o chão aos pés do Mello numa declaração assumida.

Matt – Mello… porque me abandonaste? T..T Eu estava à espera de acordar e ver-te ao meu lado!!! Porque é que saíste da minha cama?

Todos na sala – O.O

Mello (completamente vermelho e com a sua mão a ser agarrada pelo Matt) – Que tas para aí a dizer????

Matt (chocado) – Não te lembras!!!! Tu ontem foste-te deitar comigo. E não estavas lá quando acordei!

Todos (de boca aberta, queixo no chão e ar fantasmagórico) – O.O

Near (o único normal que enrolava a sua mecha de cabelo que devia estar mais que oleosa) – Isso foi porque o Mello bebeu um bocado demais. Ele só está habituado a chocolate e não a bebida.

Mello (ainda vermelho e embaraçado) – E como é que quando acordei estava na minha cama?

Todos esperavam a resposta e havia um enorme silêncio em toda a sala. Near levantou-se da cadeira quebrando a mudez e fez questão de separar as mãos dos dois e arrastar o Mello dali para fora, enquanto dizia:

Near – Como aquele comportamento não era adequado a dois homens achei que seria melhor separar-vos senão não ia conseguir dormir…

Autora (caindo no meio do cenário com corações nos olhos) – Que querido Near!!! Confessa lá que tu apenas não querias que eles dormissem juntos! Confessa que estavas a morrer de ciúmes!

Um monte de fãs de Shounen-Ai aproximaram-se e ficaram a olhar para aqueles dois com o ar mais derretido que um gelado a torrar num deserto.

Near (ò.ó) – NUNCA!

Autora (¬¬) – Estás a esquecer-te que eu escrevo a fic e portanto eu sei de tudo…

Near (em pânico pelo seu esquema estar a ser descoberto) – Nunca! Ò.Ó

Autora (suspirando) – Enfim… vamos continuar com isto…

Near desde a noite anterior passara a ver Mello com muita curiosidade, pelo seu comportamento ser muito diferente de todos os outros estúpidos alunos (sim… para ele até L e Matt eram estúpidos) – Nota da Autora: C…PIIIIIII (aquela máquina que corta palavras menos próprias soou) Near supostamente só o conheceu naquele dia da selecção para as equipas e já está a fazer isto!!! Ò.Ò Mas prosseguindo… – Near arrastou o Mello para as masmorras, para a aula de poções. Sem saber, ele acabara de escolher suportar aquela aula dada pelo professor mais sinistro de todos os tempos – o professor Rester (fiz a correcção do nome dele já que é este o original e não Lester) – do que ir ter aula de runas sem o loiro. Matt, no meio do panorama, ficou com uma aura vermelha à sua volta e o resultado… bem (tosse) até que podia ter sido mais desastroso…

Na aula de Poções, o professor mostrou claramente que tinha preferidos. Passou a aula toda a elogiar Near enquanto estava sempre a por defeitos em tudo o que o Mello fazia e tentava ignorar o que o Matt fazia, mas era em vão. O ruivo acabara de derrubar um caldeirão a espumar em cima de Near, para não falar da quantidade de coisas pegajosas que lhe colara à capa ou que misturara no seu caldeirão, estragando a poção revitalizante.

Rester – Menos 50 pontos para a equipa dos doces! Menino Matt por favor saia da aula! – disse com o maior ar ameaçador de todos os tempos enquanto ajudava o aluno de cabelos brancos a levantar-se do chão – E mais 100 pontos para a equipa doceira por este menino ter sofrido todos estes danos e ainda ter conseguido a melhor poção de todas.

Mello não escondeu uma expressão de vómito e senão fosse o professor estar mais atento ao outro, ele teria feito a equipa perder mais uns 30 pontos.

Rester – Ei tu aí… – disse apontando para o Mello. – Leva o teu colega à enfermaria e despacha-te. A aula está acabada por hoje.

**xxXxxXxx**

Ainda estava a fechar a porta da enfermaria, quando o ruivo apareceu a correr pelo corredor.

Matt – Diz-me que ele morreu.

Mello (-.-) – E porque haveria de morrer? Se pelo menos tivesses feito as coisas direitas e lhe tivesses derrubado o caldeirão em cima quando ainda estava ao lume, talvez ainda conseguisses uma meia morte, mas agora assim…

Os dois colegas desceram as escadas juntos e foram para a próxima aula. Near ia sobreviver mesmo sem a menor cicatriz mas para isso teria de permanecer o dia todo na ala hospitalar. Infelizmente a mulherzinha que vivia ali era uma bruxa muito chata que insistia em enfiar-lhe todos os doces que tinha pela goela só por ele ser da equipa das guloseimas (será que se fosse alguém da outra equipa ela ia enfiar um caderno ou até mesmo um shinigami pelo PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?).

Autora (descendo do céu com um ar angelical) – Peço desculpa meninos por este palavreado todo mas hoje não estou num bom momento, mas prometo que vou tentar controlar-me…

A aula seguinte era nos campos e era Herbologia. Tiveram de passar a hora inteira a apanhar ervas daninhas nos terrenos à volta do castelo. Segundo o Matt aquilo não era aula mas uma desculpa para terem jardineiros à borla a limpar os jardins. Então era à custa dos alunos que eles mantinham aquilo sempre tão bonito! O melhor para ele, e que recompensava a quantidade de vezes que já se havia picado em silvas, era que o trabalho era feito a pares. DAHHHHHHHH!!! O par dele era o chocolatra é claro. E por falar disso… Mello acabava de jurar que aquele chocolate com sabor a hortelã era óptimo.

Quando a hora terminou (hora? talvez o século!!!) eles estavam todos arranhados e pareciam acabados de terem sido desenterrados. Foram tomar um banho rapidamente e trocar de roupas para irem almoçar. O Mello teve de trancar a porta do banheiro porque o ruivo insistia em tomar banho junto dele. Teve de empurrá-lo mais de meia dúzia de vezes para fora do cubículo e mesmo assim teve um azar enorme. Matt conhecia o famoso feitiço "Alohamora" e abriu a porta quando ele estava a cantar no duche. O resultado: quando o loiro fechou a torneira e preparava-se para sair viu o Matt a olhá-lo fascinado.

Mello (explodindo com uma raiva extrema) – MERDA MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (desculpem de novo malta, mas nesta situação não estou a ver o Mello a dizer outras coisas) VAI-TE EMBORA SEU PEDOFILO!!!!!!!!!!

Matt (sem deixar de olhá-lo) – Porém tu és mais velho que eu…

**xxXxxXxx**

O almoço até podia ter sido mais animado. Os dois comeram ao lado um do outro mas à frente do famoso mago L. L estava no meio de uma teoria em que a conclusão era… Raito é Kira!

Todos na mesa estremeceram mas isso trouxe uma enorme dúvida a Mello. Como todos podiam ter medo de um rapaz com o ar mais inocente, betinho e emo de todos e que estava apenas três anos à sua frente?

L (lendo o seu pensamento) – Ninguém sabe que é o "quem eu tenho a certeza que é" mas nos últimos anos ele tem feito coisas horríveis. Montes de feiticeiros e muggles têm morrido e ninguém sabe a sua identidade excepto eu. Dizem que ele se esconde nesta escola e é mais uma prova que confirma a minha teoria.

No meio do discurso todo, o amante de chocolate apenas teve tempo para pensar: "Mas que idiota! É de não dormir, ter aquelas olheiras todas e ainda afogar-se naqueles cremes agoniantes…" – mas parece que por momento ele se tinha esquecido que aquele idiota era o seu ídolo.

Matt (arrastando o colega que apenas tentava comer a sua quinta barra de chocolate) – Anda Mello… vou-te mostrar uma passagem secreta que descobri ontem à noite quando estávamos a subir a escadaria.

Aborrecida… aborrecida… foi toda a tarde que se seguiu. A "tal" passagem secreta apenas os levou até ao escritório do encarregado – um homem que conseguia meter mais medo que o Rester e que era sempre seguido por uma pulga gigantesca e nojenta – Hitoshi Demegawa. A conclusão foi serem corridos quase a pontapé.

Tiveram a aula de Transfiguração a tarde toda com a professora Naomi. Ela era a responsável pela equipa deles mas não era por isso que era mais amável. Uns quantos alunos adversários – tipo Takada e Teru Mikami – andavam a mandar recados um ao outro. Naquele momento Mello pensou tratar-se de notas amorosas, o que mais tarde veio a verificar ser uma hipótese completamente errada.

Quando se estavam a retirar para os dormitórios para irem fazer os trabalhos do dia (sim, primeira aula já dá direito a TPC), Mello quis passar na enfermaria para ver como estava Near. É claro que o seu amigo torceu o nariz e acabou por continuar o caminho sozinho e amuado. Matt não sabia o que acontecera, mas simpatizara com o loiro desde que o vira e era como se já fossem íntimos há imenso tempo.

O chocolatra entrou na enfermaria a comer a sua vigésima tablete do dia e encontrou o rival a vestir o seu manto.

Near (sem se incomodar em olhar para ele) – Ah Mello, eu estava mesmo agora a ter alta. Vou regressar para a sala comum.

Mello – Estás mesmo bem?

Near (corando ligeiramente) – Estou. Matt pode derrubar outro caldeirão fumegante em cima de mim na próxima aula de poções.

Eles regressaram juntos para a torre envoltos numa atmosfera silenciosa. Desta vez não houve festa, também nem houve bebidas para felicidade e descanso do jovem pálido. L estudava no seu canto, Mello e Matt foram fazer os trabalhos e Near ficou a brincar com os seus bonecos. Ele não tinha assistido às aulas, logo não podia fazer nada. Quando se foram deitar, o ruivo insistiu que o loiro fosse para a cama dele, mas Mello recusou e deitou-se na sua. Não precisou de muito para adormecer, afinal estava exausto mas aquilo que ele não sabia… era que o novo dia ia ser um tanto (ok.. pronto MUITO) inesperado.

**Fim do segundo Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora:** Bem… mais um capítulo estúpido para variar e desta vez mais curtinho, mas a inspiração acabou a meio. Bem, este também já teve idiotices a mais e por isso no próximo há mais. Espero um Review vosso porque não custa nada apertar aí o botão e dizer "Olá". E aproveito agora para lançar um desafio.

Preciso de alunos para meter naquela escola e estou sem ideias para os criar, por isso vou pedir a vossa ajuda. Podem criar uma personagem para entrar na Fic e interagir com as personagens. É provável que ela não apareça muitas vezes porque toda a história centra-se em Mello, Near, Matt e aquele par L x Kira… mas de certo que precisarei delas para algumas partes. Por favor, se quiserem participar é só dizerem o seu nome, a sua descrição, o ano em que andará, a equipa e com que personagens querem que interaja mais.

Então até à próxima! - xD


	3. Inesperado e inesperado!

**Capítulo 03 – Inesperado e… inesperado!**

Quando Mello abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, já estava à espera de ver a coruja a voar em cima de si, mas qual não foi o seu espanto quando ela não estava lá.

Matt – Ela voou três vezes sobre ti e depois bazou. Deixou aí um embrulho.

O loiro levantou-se e quando olhou para a mesa ao seu lado viu lá um formato muito conhecido por si. Abriu o chocolate e meteu-o logo na boca.

Os dois vestiram-se e quando estavam prontos reparam que mais uma vez o Near não estava no quarto. Desceram até à sala comum e lá estava ele mas… havia uma rapariga junto dele.

Mello (O.o) – Desde quando o Near fala com outras pessoas e logo com uma rapariga estranha!? O.o

A rapariga era ruiva, tinha cerca de 1, 59 metros (caneco que era mais alta que o albino O.o) – Esta é a personagem da Kita.

Matt – Mello, mas aquela é nossa colega de turma. O.o Não a reconheceste? Ò.Ó

O rapaz ficou um pouco embaraçado e até corou. Ela era mesmo da turma deles? Porque é que não se lembrava? Bah… Tal não era a sua atenção nas aulas…

Segundos depois a rapariga afastou-se do Near e aproximou-se deles os dois.

Kita – Bom dia Mello e Matt! o

Matt (com um sorriso na face e um ar de engato) – Bom dia Kita!

Mello (bué espanto e atónito) – Desde quando vocês se conhecem? O.O

Matt – Ontem quando foste levar o… – apontou para o Near. – …à ala hospitalar, ela ajudou-me no resto da aula.

Mello – O.o Mas a aula acabou antes de eu sair… O.o

Kita (toda sorridente) – Eu fiz questão de ajudar o Matt a arrumar o seu caldeirão, já que aquilo estava tudo bagunçado… - e dizendo isto ela voltou a subir para o dormitório das raparigas.

O Matt aproximou a sua boca do ouvido do colega e… murmurou umas palavras…

Autora – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PENSAVAM QUE ERA ACÇÃO!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Dead Lady (uma gaja qualquer que apareceu caída do céu, imitando a maneira da autora entrar) – Mayyyyyyy tá caladinha e vê se metes Yaoi nesta porra!!!!!

Autora (¬¬) – Não querias mais nada né…

Ahhh… esta tal de Dead Lady é a Dead Lady, que me disse carinhosamente que dispensava todos os gajos da Fic desde que interagisse comigo… O.o AHHHH chocada Isto não é Yuri!!!!!!!

Voltando à fic propriamente dita…

O Matt falou ao ouvido do Mello mas era só como aparência, porque a voz que saiu dali soou até no andar superior, pertence aos dormitórios.

Matt – T-Á-S C-O-M C-I-Ú-M-E-S!!!!

Mello – Ó.Ó NUNCA!!!

Teria sido óptimo ficarem ali a discutirem pelos mil e um motivos de o Mello ter ficado escandalizado por não conhecer a sua colega de turma e pelo Matt já se estar a atirar para cima dela (ou seriam os ciúmes de ela ter estado a falar com o Near?), mas a barriga falou mais alto e lá tiveram de descer para comer alguma coisa antes das aulas.

Tavam a comer tão calmamente… que quando olharam para o relógio… repararam que estavam… ATRASADOS. E logo para uma nova aula… Encantamentos!

Chegaram mesmo em cima da hora. O professor – Ray Penbar – acabara de subir numa pilha de livros. Não é que o professor fosse baixo, ele até era um dos homens mais altos da escola mas um estúpido qualquer de um arquitecto fizera a mesa do professor com o dobro da sua altura só porque ouvira que ia para aquele lugar um dos homens mais altos de Hogwarts…

O Mello e o Matt correram para os seus lugares enquanto o professor estava atarefado a subir aquela pilha de livros…

Ray Penber – Meninos… hoje vamos pegar nas vossas varinhas e vamos começar a praticar alguns movimentos com os braços que, futuramente, produzirão feitiços. Agora vocês ainda não conseguirão lançar nenhum, pois não têm qualquer prática. Mas vamos lá começar…

O homem fez um movimento com a sua varinha a exemplificar.

Ray Penber – Este movimento pode produzir diferentes feitiços, consoante a vontade, destreza, imaginação e habilidade do aluno. Podem praticar à vontade!

Todos os alunos pegaram nas suas varinhas e desataram a fazer movimentos. Em alguns casos algumas faíscas verdes saíram das suas varinhas mas não provocaram nenhum desastre para além de iluminarem a sala. Mas dois alunos não praticavam coisíssima nenhuma. Eles estavam sentados a olharem para as suas respectivas varinhas com o maior ar de desinteressados do mundo.

Mello – Que perda de tempo… Como se isto fosse útil…

Matt – Mas senão praticares não podes fazer magia correctamente.

Mello – É claro que posso… Queres ver?

E o rapaz loiro levantou-se, pegou na sua varinha, apontou-a para um menino de cabelos brancos (BAHHHHHHH, é claro que era o Near) e imitou os mesmos movimentos com o braço.

………………………………..

………………………………..

………………………………..

Meia hora depois, ainda estava o Matt a rir-se do sucedido…

(FLASH BACK)

Após o Mello ter feito movimentos com o seu braço, nada tinha acontecido. Ele repetira e nada voltara a acontecer.

Matt – O prof disse que nada ia acontecer. Ainda não sabemos lançar feitiços…

Mas em mais umas dez tentativas, o loiro parecia não querer desistir. Ao final da sua vigésima tentativa lá produziu alguma coisa. Uma faísca vermelha foi emitida mas não pela parte da frente da varinha. Um fumo escarlate cobriu a cara toda do jovem e quando estava a desaparecer, o Matt começou a rir e a rir…

Mello – Cala-te Matt!!! Raios!!! Vais ver…

E voltou a fazer outro movimento com o braço, desta vez brusco demais. Ouviu-se uma alta explosão ao mesmo tempo que a aula terminava. Todos olharam para onde ocorrera a explosão e viram o Mello queimado, despenteado, negro, com os cabelos em pé e… (exactamente!, imaginem o professor Frankstein e o Mello estava igual!) Todos desataram a rirem-se enquanto o Near saia da sala tranquilamente!

O professor aproximou-se resmungando com os seus botões mas, infelizmente, as explosões ainda não tinham terminado… Conclusão: a próxima explosão que se seguiu, também o envolveu e ele ficou igual ou pior que o Mello!

(FIM DO FLACH BACK)

Felizmente tinham duas horas livres, incluindo a hora do almoço. Mello foi tentar restaurar a sua aparência natural e quando finalmente o conseguira… ainda o Matt se estava a rir.

Dead Lady (descendo do céu mais uma vez) – O Matt tem um caso de riso crónico, é? (frase mesmo da sua autoria)

Mello (concordando com a cabeça) – Só pode ser isso… é melhor não andar muito próximo porque aquilo pode ser contagioso…

Entraram no salão principal e a primeira coisa que o Matt tentou fazer foi inverter a direcção e arrastar o Mello dali para fora. É claro que o Mello notou a intenção do colega, obrigou-o a largá-lo e virou-se para trás. Lá estava o Near limpinho, imponente como sempre fora e rodeado por raparigas que ouviam deliciadas o que ele lhes explicava sobre a matéria. Mais revoltado que nunca, retirou a sua varinha do bolso. Matt tentou impedi-lo… (mas uma vez que esse gajo também é um inútil, nem isso conseguiu). Resmungou palavras entre dentes e apontou a varinha ao Near. Dela saiu uma fumaça muito negra que envolveu o Near… inFELIZMENTE o feitiço foi desviado, misteriosamente, para o lado e acabou por bater em, nada mais, nada menos que… RAITO! O Raito transformou-se num BOLO!! e desatou a correr por todo o salão. O L que estava a comer um bolinho enquanto lia um livro qualquer, parou instantaneamente e saiu disparado a correr atrás do "bolo humano" a gritar:

L – Vem cá!!!! Deixa-me comer-te!!!!

Yukix (aparece a correr sabe-se lá de onde) – VAI L, VAI!!! ATIRA-TE PARA CIMA DO RAITO E COME-O TODINHO!!!!YAOIIIIIIIIIII \m/

Já agora, a Yukix é uma menina l-o-u-c-a por Yaoi e que pediu para aparecer sempre que houvesse o mínimo rumor de yaoi. xDDDDDD

No meio desta confusão toda, o Near saiu imune com uma aura branca a envolvê-lo – um patronus, é claro!

Apesar de ter ocorrido esta confusão toda… a aula que se seguiu foi bué calma. História da Magia com um professor quase a cair de podre (ainda não pensei em ninguém para assumir este cargo). Near foi considerado mais uma vez o aluno brilhante, enquanto Mello roía a mesa com nervos. Mais uma vez era o segundo…

Mas esse tanto algo inesperado que eu tinha dito no capítulo anterior (e que vou agradecer à menina littledark pela ideia) acabou por acontecer quando estavam a descer para jantar.

Estava o Mello e o seu cachorro (o Matt, DAHHHHHHH) a entrarem na sala para jantar, quando o Near vinha na direcção oposta. Uma rapariga qualquer passou por eles a correr e, sem querer (ou terá sido mesmo de propósito???), chocou com o Near (logo quando este estava a passar ao lado do Matt…) e fê-lo desequilibrar-se e acabar por cair para… cima do Matt. O.o A cara dos dois cruzaram-se e os lábios uniram-se.

Fãs de Yaoi (aparecem sabe-se lá de onde) – YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! BEIJA BEIJA!!!! YAOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Raayy – O.O (em choque) Eu queria que o Near caísse para cima do Mello e não do Matt!!! O.O

A Raayy é mais uma menina que quis entrar nesta fic. Apesar de agora ser só um gostinho, ela entrará mais vezes é claro! AHHHH!!! E ela vai juntar-se a mim e apoiar MxN!!!

Mello Ò.Ó (altamente chocado) – NEARRRR!!!! SEU TRAIDOR!!!!!!! ENTÃO DURANTE TODO ESTE TEMPO TU ANDAVAS METIDO COM O MATT!!!!

Matt (bué corado e embaraçado) – Mello… er… não é isso que tas a pensar… Isto é um… equivoco…

Porém, o Mello não lhe deu ouvidos. Em vez disso virou as costas e correu pelas escadas acima, quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

Matt (a suplicar mesmo) – NÃOOO, MELLO!!! FOI UM ACIDENTE!!! DESCULPA-ME!!! PERDOA-ME!!!!

O jantar ficou esquecido, o chocolate também ficou da mesma maneira.

E BAHHHH fiquei sem ideias mas na próxima vou tentar revolver este alto problema entre eles…

**Fim do terceiro Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora:** E ao final de séculos… aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Eu não me esqueci da Fic nem vou desistir dela. Mas fiquei assim sem inspiração e sem vontade de escrever. Todas as outras Fics que estão empenadas, mais tarde ou mais cedo irei acabá-las. Brevemente trarei mais Fics de Death Note!

Por agora aqui fica este capítulo meio esquisito. Não ficou muito famoso mas é a vida… Na próxima tentarei fazer algo mais decente!

Qualquer erro que encontrei (quer pontapés na gramática, vocabulário ou português misturado com brasileiro) peço que desculpem aqui a pobre autora que já devia estar na caminha…

Agradeço à Raayy, à Kita e à littledark pela participação e ajuda.

Se quiserem participar ainda estão à vontade. Se quiserem dar ideias agradecerei ainda mais!!! Inventem situações cómicas para eu colocar na Fic! Espero então pela vossa ajuda!!!


End file.
